Percy Jackson and the Lost Goddess
by Soleil Avec la Pluie
Summary: Percy Jackson finds himself on another dangerous quest to save Western civilazation...again. He needs to find a goddess that can restore peace after Kronos returns in a new form.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and girls! Second story and this one involves Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

….

Prologue

With the poison wound in my shoulder, I had to act fast. I had to save my friends, even if it meant me dying in the process.

My life didn't matter right now.

Hopefully Grover has reached Olympus by now, if he hasn't we're screwed. I looked over to Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth had tears in her intelligent gray eyes, and Thalia was looking away. I was growing weaker; soon my legs wouldn't be able to support my weight. My vision was fading; I knew what I had to do. I stabbed down with Riptide.

That's when everything went black.

…

Chapter 1

My pleasant afternoon was ruined when I was almost eaten.

I finally had my license, no more public transportation for me! The bus was so crowded and confined. With my ADHD, confined spaces and me just didn't mix. A monster could be on that bus or subway, ready to eat me in one gulp. I always had my sword/ballpoint pen, Riptide, just in case.

I was in History which was taught by the most boring teacher ever, Mr. Hawkins. He spoke in a dull monotone that I couldn't help dozing off to. I was thinking about camp, I was going tomorrow. Hopefully I could beat my fastest time at the rock climbing wall, or manage to avoid getting into a quest that would most likely kill me, but that was a rare chance. Not that I went looking for trouble, trouble usually came looking for me.

I was awoken from my daydream when Mr. Hawkins said, "Percy, they want to see you in the office."

_Oh great_, I thought, _what did I do now_?

I made my way to the office of Goode High School and found the secretary. "I'm Percy Jackson, I was called down here?"

The secretary smiled a too-sweet smile. "Mrs. Polkisse is waiting for you in 6c."

"Thanks."

I had to go to the basement to find 6c. I didn't like basements, they usually had monsters. I found a door labled "6c" in black paint that was peeling off. I stepped inside, it was dark and confined like a closet. It was like my own personal Fields of Punishment, minus the 80's music.

There was no one there yet so I had to wait in silence in the small dark closet. It felt like years until Mrs. Polkisse arrived and sat down on a stool across from me. She had blond hair that was tied back and her face had perfect complexion. Her smile was cold almost and her eyes, I couldn't look at them without feeling drowsy.

"Hello Mrs. Polkisse." I said politley.

"Call me Lamie, please." she insisted.

"I didn't do it!" I exclaimed out of instinct.

Lamie laughed. "Percy, you're not in trouble, I can assure you."

"Oh," I said, but I wasn't so sure.

"Percy you're here because your special." Lamie said.

_Uh oh._

"You've been picked out of hundreds of students. It's a great honor, I've never seen someone so..._special_." Lamie said in a soothing voice.

I was feeling very relaxed now, like I just had to stare into her eyes and all my problems would go away. So I did.

She smiled, "Now Percy, I want to observe you, see what..._potential _you have."

I just kept staring in her eyes.

"All I need you to do is relax." Lamie instructed.

I was in a dream-like state, like the world was melting around me.

"_Relax."_ she whispered.

I was in such a deep trance I didn't even notice something crashing into the wall behind me.

_Percy! Snap out of it, she's going to eat you! _a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous of your...speacial talents." Lamie cooed.

My eyes were slowly closing. _Think of camp!_ the voice said_ What would they do at camp without you?_

My eyes kept closing.

_What would your friends say if we lost you?_

They were almost closed now, I felt something warm next to my neck.

_THINK ABOUT ANNABETH! _the voice screamed.

My eyes shot open.

I jerked my head away and something left a gash in the side of my shoulder. I took out Riptide and pointed it at Lamie's neck.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

Lamie snorted. "Isn't obvious? I heard you were _smart_."

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"I'm Lamia of course!" she said.

"The chick who eats kids?" I said.

"Yes, Percy." She was now curling her fingers in my hair. "But you can be different. You could be in my prized collection."

I didn't fall for it this time.

I lunged at her with Riptide. She stepped out of the way; for a demon, she was fast. Lamia then swiped at my injured shoulder and left three deep scratch marks. "Pity, I heard you were good with a sword."

She attacked her but she missed barely. She gave out a cold, cruel laugh. She was still laughing when she had a sudden look of shock on her face.. She looked down and saw a black blade coming out of her chest, then she disintegrated.

"Bitch." the sword weilder said.

"Nico!" I exclaimed and slapped him on the back.

"Wow, no thanks." he said.

I laughed. "Thanks for not letting me get eaten by the crazy psychotic demon."

"It's all I ask."

"But how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I'm the son of Hades," Nico said grimly, "I know when someone's about to die."

"Oh."

There was a long pause as I looked at my close friend sadly. "Well, we better get off to camp." Nico said.

"How?" I asked.

"You can drive now, can't you?" Nico asked.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Honestley Percy," Nico said, "no wonder why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain."

I smiled.

Nico and I walked around the parking lot until we found my Chevy. We got inside and I started driving to camp. "Have you heard from camp?" I asked him.

"Nope, you?" he replied.

"Same here." I said. I didn't like not knowing what's going on at camp.

Nico turned the radio to a heavy metal station and turned it up loud. "Uhhhh, Nico?" I asked.

He clouldn't hear me. "Nico, Nico, Nicoooooo. NICO!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

"MY TRUCK, MY RADIO STATION!" I shouted, turned it down and changed the station to rock, which Nico didn't seem to mind.

When we got to camp, everyone stared at my truck like it was something from a different planet. I got out of the truck and smiled while I looked around. Same old camp.

I barely took a step away from my truck when someone shouted, "PERCY!" and gave me a tackle hug, knocking me to the ground.

When I looked up I saw the smiling face of my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. "Hey, Wise Girl." I said, and she blushed.

She let me up and I saw the rest of her. She was wearing her usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and her blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was also wearing her camp necklace, her owl earrings that her mother (Athena) gave her, and her gray eyes were full of intellegence as well. There were a few differences too. She looked less stressed out because the war was over (so was I, I'm glad I didn't have to have my soul reaped), she had on flip flops, shorts, and...whoah. She was wearing makeup and she looked stunning.

"Is the Annabeth Chase wearing makeup?" I teased.

Annabeth blushed.

Chiron, the centaur, came over with his usual smile. "Percy, I'm glad to see you! But, where should we put your...erm, vehicle?"

I hadn't thought about that. "No idea, sorry Chiron."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled.

"What did I do?" I said, waving my hands for protection.

"You're hurt!" she said.

I looked at my arm, "No biggie, it's nothing to get get worked up about."

"NO BIGGIE? NO BIGGIE!"

"Annabeth I-I erm uh..." I stuttered.

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN GET YOU HEALED!" she shouted.

"Annabeth I'm fine, really..." but since I valued my life, I shut up.

Annabeth pulled me by the arm and I clutched on to my truck for dear life. That's what got everyone laughing. Annabeth and I looked around and started laughing to. I heard Mr. D mutter something like, "Demigods these days."

It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's chapter 2. Again disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy :)

...

I winced as Annabeth poured some nectar ove my wounds. "How in Hades did this happen anyway?" she asked.

So I told her everything that happened this afternoon. She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh Percy, almost getting eaten by Lamia. It's just funny." Annabeth chuckled.

"Well if you wanted me eaten..." I grumbled. "I wouldn't be here here to bother anyone anymore."

Annabeth's smile dissapeared. "Percy, I didn't mean it like..."

"Of course you didn't."

The long silence was broken when Chiron came in. "Percy, Annabeth, we have a new camper."

We walked by the Dining Pavilion to see a girl about eleven sitting on one of the benches. She had blond hair and blue eyes and a sad look on her face, like she's been through a lot. She looked up at my eyes and something seemed to click. I was focused in her eyes, like nothing could tear me away. I snapped out of it when someone punched me in the face.

"Ow, dammit! What was that for?" I shouted.

"Sorry Perce," Travis Stoll laughed, "You were staring at her for 10 minuets."

"No way, it was only like 30 seconds." I said.

Annabeth had on her thinking face, like she was thinking of a plan. That could be a good or bad thing.

"Anyway," Chiron said, "we have a new camper. What's your name?"

"Christina Kepley." she scowled.

Chiron ignored this. "Christina has just killed the Minotaur."

I sat up in my seat, I once killed the Minotaur when I thought he killed my mom.

"What's going on? Who are you people? Can I go now?" she said.

"Christina, this is Camp Half-Blood. " he said.

"Camp whata-what?" Christina asked.

"Percy will explain." Chiron said.

_Of course_, I thought. "Come on, Christina, let's go for a walk." I said.

She got up, grumbling.

When we we were walking around camp, I told her about the Greek gods and how she was half human, half god. A demigod or a half-blood. I also told her about everything about camp, from the Big House to avoiding the Hermes cabin.

"So who's your family, I mean your mortal side anyway?" I asked.

"I have no family." she said coldly.

"Of course you do!"

She stopped and gazed out to the sea from our beach. "I was abandoned, my mother never wanted me. I was a mistake. I grew up on the streets, fending for myself."

I put a arm around her and hugged her. "Hey, we're your family now."

She shoved my hug off, "Look Percy, it's really nice of you all, but I work alone. " and then she sat on the sand and I knew I had to walk away.

...

"Hades of course!" Annabeth shouted.

"What?" I asked.

She was pacing, "Hades' children are usually angry at the world and have a lot of family problems."

"Hey! We do not!," Nico shouted, "OK, yeah, we do."

Annabeth ignored him and kept thinking, muttering things. "Hades? Doesn't seem like it, Percy...no, impossible. But maybe..."

"Annabeth! You're giving everyone a headache." a voice said from behind us.

"Thalia!" We all shouted giving her hugs.

"What's up guys?" Thalia asked.

We told her everything that happened lately. When we got to the part where Lamia almost ate me Thalia said, "Smooth."

"Shut up."

When we were done Thalia said, "That's weird, she does sound like a Hades'. We should go investigate."

We then saw Christina by the water again. "Perfect, Percy you go."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you did that freaky trance thing, so go!"

Muttering angrily about my bad luck, I sat down next to Christina and said, "Hey."

She ignored me.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here, I didn't either my first week. I wanted to save my mom, she was kidnapped by Hades." I said.

Still no answer.

"A lot of people here have had problems, you'll probably find someone you can relat-oof!" I gasped because Christina just kicked me in my soft-spot.

"You don't know shit about me!" Christina said, and she stormed off.

I was in the fetal position when my friends came over. I had tears in my eyes. "What happened to Percy?" Grover asked.

"I just got kicked in the nuts by an 11 year old girl." I wheezed.

"You know," Thalia said, "I'm begining to like this kid."

...

I was on guard duty for tonight on Half Blood Hill. Ever since two summers ago we were never reckless about protecting camp. It was quiet, and the stars where bright. I looked up and smiled. There was Zoey the Huntress, gleaming the brightest. I remembered all my friends who had died fighting Kronos and I felt sad. I heard a rustling sound from behind me and I pulled out Riptide.

"Who's there?" I demanded, "Show yourself!"

The bush moved and I did the first thing that came into my mind: I tackled it.

"Ouch! Get off me Percy!" The thing I tackled screamed.

"Christina? What in Hades do you think you're doing!" I yelled.

"I told you, I have no family. I don't belong here." she said.

"Yes you do! Let us help you!" I said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Percy just leave me ALONE!" She screamed and the next thing I new, I was knocked over by a tital wave. If I wasn't the son of the sea gos, I would've been completely soaked.

There was something above her head. I reacted upon instinct: I picked her up and carried her fire-fighter style.

"PERCY! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"She screamed.

But I ignored her, I was calling for everyone. Chiron came out with his tail in curlers (I laughed later) followed by everyone else.

"Chiron look!"

Chiron knelt down followed by everyone else, "_Hail the daughter of Posideon, the god of the sea, the Earthshaker, the Storm bringer._"

"No...way." Christina gasped.

"Welcome to the family, little sis'." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm going to summer camp in a week so it might take awhile for me to get anything up.

...

Christina moved her things into the top bunk in Cabin Three, Posideon, the next day. I looked at her few possesions: A blanket, a gronola bar, and strangely a locket. She got more friendly towards me ever since she was told she was my sister. "I have a family, I belong." I heard her constantly muttering to herself. People at camp weren't very nice to her except for Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and the Hunters. Christina was great at math, it's the one thing she can read because of her dyslexica. She can solve a math problem in her head in two seconds. It was pretty cool saying she's never been to school before. She was pretty, when she wanted to be. She was tricky; the Stoll brothers caught her stealing from the Demeter cabing and instantly, all the Hermes kids loved her. The Hunters keep trying to recruite her, but she doesn't want to for some reason.

She wasn't perfect, though. She was very violent at times and constantly wants to be alone. She jumps at everything and is really rude to the adults. I couldn't blame her, her mom abandoned her on the street for what she was.

I was trying to practice archery but the Hunters kept laughing at me and "showing me how it's done". I got sick of this after awhile and went to go practice in the arena. I was really out of practice because I wasn't worried as much of monsters attacking me ever since Kronos was gone.

I was alone, hacking at a pratice dummy. It was kind of boring now, not that I _wanted _something bad to happen, it just all we did was train and it was so peaceful, something I was not used to. I was getting a headache, but I brushed it off and kept training.

My headache kept gradually getting worse and worse. I felt sick, really sick. Then I dropped my sword and it seemed like it was falling in slow motion until it fell with a _CLINK clink_ and I collasped, clutching my stomach. I was on the ground in a ball shaking.

"Hey, Perce have you seen-?" someone began. "OH MY GODS, PERCY! HELP HELP, SOMEONE HELP!"

The voice knelt down beside me. I felt small drops of moisture on my forehead. "Oh gods, gods. Percy hold on, don't die, please don't die." it sobbed.

I moaned, still shaking. I heard people running and Chiron's hooves on the ground. My vision was blurry and I saw shapes kneeling in front of me.

"I...can't see." I moaned.

"I know Percy, just-just hang on." a familar voice said.

I was growing cold, like the warmth was being sucked from my body. _Come Perseus_. A cold voice said.

"No, I don't want to." I said.

_It is your destiny._

"No! Go away!"

_Pity, I'll have to use force now_. It said.

Then a horrible pain came from my chest. Something was engulfing me, sucking the life from me.

_Fight it Percy!_ said the voice of Bianca di Angelo. She was standing in front of me with other light shimmering figures.

"Bianca?" I croaked.

_Yes, Percy. I'll try to help but you have to fight him on your own, I'm sorry._ She said.

It had almost taken me over until I let out a scream and it retreated. I was too tired to make it all go out of me so I put it halfway out.

Someone was holding my hand, its warmth colliding with my hand's cold. My eyesight came back into focus and I saw everyone looking at me with great concern. Annabeth was holding my hand and Thalia was the one who found me. Christina was standing off to the side, a blank expression on her face. I smiled weakly and Annabeth burst into tears.

"What's up guys?" I asked stupidly.

"Seaweed Brain you idiot!" Annabeth laughed with relief.

"I'm tired." I mumbled and passed out.

...

I woke up, my head felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyelids slowly and looked around. I wasn't suprised that I was in the Infirmary and looked around. No one was here and I really didn't feel like laying around all day, so I got up.

When I tried to stand, I fell over a little but leaned on the bed for support. Breathing heavily, I pressed forward. The door seemed so far away and I was moving at a pathetic two miles an hour. I was almost there until I heard something from the room I just came from.

"Percy, are you there?" Grover's voice asked.

_Shit_ I thought.

"Percy? Where did he go?"

I started running until I ran into someone.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING UP?" Annabeth yelled.

_Double shit_.

I looked at her and the door, her and the door. "Hey, what's that?" I pointed in the other direction.

She whipped her head around and I took my chance and ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, and tackled me.

"Ow, Annabeth, OW!" I exclaimed.

She literally carried me back into my room. Either she was really strong or I lost a lot of weight. I eventually gave up and Grover and Annabeth were glaring at me angrilly.

"What?"

"Your not supposed to leave until Saturday and today is Wednesday." Grover said.

"WHAT? It's suppodsed to be Monday!" I exclaimed. "Wait, how long was I out?"

Annabeth looked at me with concern in her gray eyes, "Two days."

I put my head in my hands. "No...freaking...way."

"I'm sorry Percy, but you have to stay here or Chiron's gonna get mad." Grover said.

"I just can't sit around and do nothing!" I shouted.

"Percy you have to. Please?" Annabeth said and I turned away.

"Fine, but I'm not letting people feed me." I pouted.


End file.
